


Take My Love

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Serenity</i> meddles, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "love letters" & "my happy ending"

_Serenity_ had come to life again when Mal had started her engines for the first time. She had been in service for a long time, by then, but never captained by someone who loved her quite so much, and she would admit, if only to herself, that she was fonder of Mal than anyone who had ever sailed aboard her.

But, at the moment, she was starting to get a little annoyed.

_Serenity_ had hoped that things would get better when Inara returned to her crew, after the heartbreak of losing Wash and Book, that she and Mal would realize what had been between them all these years. But Mal had devoted himself to teaching little River to fly her, and Inara spent all her time in her shuttle, alone.

But _Serenity_ knew they were thinking of each other. She could read their computer entries, long letters that neither of them intended the other to ever see.

_Serenity_ had other ideas.

“Cap’n?” said Kaylee, sticking her head into the cockpit. “I think there’s something up with the computer.”

“Somethin’ bad?” Mal asked.

She shook her head. “No. I mean, yes? I mean, ship’s not gonna stop workin’ but… you got a couple messages, private-like, and I got no idea where they came from.”

“Mysterious messages?” he repeated. “I’ll… Li’l Albatross, you’ll be okay here?”

“She has _Serenity_ to guide her,” River repeated, not looking up from the pilot’s console.

“Right,” said Mal.

River was doing well as her new pilot, so _Serenity_ followed Mal to his quarters, where he read the messages— not even looking to see that the ones he had written were now gone from his terminal. He had just finished the last one when the door to his bunk— “Didn’t I lock that?” he asked aloud, and he had— opened.

“Mal?” said Inara’s voice.

“’Nara?”

She was not dressed as she used to, as a Companion, but she was still beautiful, even as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hesitant. “Mal, I just finished… I had no idea…” Inara took a deep breath. “Why did you send me those letters?”

“What? ‘Nara, I didn’t send you— _you_ sent _me_ …” He broke off, as they both realized what happened.

“Mal…”

“I meant them,” he said, suddenly. “I don’t deserve you, Inara Serra, but I don’t feel right when you’re not here. What can I do to make you stay, this time?”

“Ask,” she said, softly. “Just ask.”

Mal reached out to take her hand. “’Nara… will you stay?”

“Yes,” she said, smiling, and kissed him.

_Serenity_ switched her sensors back to River in the cockpit, feeling her engines warm in happiness. 

“They are well?” the girl asked, and _Serenity_ ’s consoles brightened, just a little. River smiled. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
